Sold into Servitude
by Nocturnal Muse
Summary: All of life as it is was caused by just a simple mistake. An unwanted slave and a darring demon lord. Lives altered. Not even death is a cure for stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hidden Demon is against a wall at sword point. All right, already. I will only say this once. I, Hidden Demon, do _not_ own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any characters there in that are even mentioned in the series. But, I have seen farther than most of you, so allot of people don't have any room to talk! A couple characters I have made up, but most of them are in the series. Also note that this is an AU, and therefore, the story line never happened, and probably never will happen on air... A little bit of OC per usual, but I try and keep to the original as possible.

Sold into Servitude

Chapter 1

"Oh, come on now, some one's gotta want this fine specimen," the lizard like demon said over the crowds mumblings. Every demon assembled looked up, saw it was the same human that had been up for fifteen minutes already, and turned back to whatever they had been doing.

"What's wrong with it? It's healthy, it's strong. It's not overly ugly for a human. Some one buy it, even if you'll just eat it!"

Everyone shook their heads. No one was bold enough to take that human in. There was something odd about it, something foreboding.

"It's durable," the lizard man continued. To prove the point, the slave was walloped upside the head. Chocolate hues glared at the slave trader. The human looked almost ready to attack.

"How much is it?" a demon asked. He strode through a crowd that parted in wonderment. Could the fool not sense the odd power? The demon was short, clad all in black. He had long, spiky hair that stuck up into the air and was equally as dark, except for a white starburst in the center. His eyes were a mysterious, blood red color. A third eye gazed lazily from the middle of his forehead. His right arm was wrapped in bandages.

"Oh, very cheap. Only 25 rurimaru."

The small demon shook his head. "Then...I don't think so."

"Wha...wha...Wait! There's a special discount on this one. Ten rurimaru."

The demon smiled slightly. "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes. No more, no less. Ten rurimaru."

"Very well, then. I think I shall take the slave. Make sure it is presentable in an hour."

"But, sir, the auction is going to last much longer..."

"An hour. Or you keep it for the rest of the slave's miserable life."

"Yes, sir. We shall get the payment once the sell breaks. The slave will be perfect for you, we guarantee it."

---------------------

An hour later, the short demon had picked up his slave and was leading "it" through the crowd by a small length of rope.

The demon's new slave was almost twice his height. The slave's dark hair had been slicked back to make it look more acceptable to the demon kin. It walked with a proud air about it. The slave market had given the slave the traditional garb, a specifically colored jumpsuit that defined specialties. This one was wearing green, marking him a splendid fighter, known for strength.

"Are we going to the home yet?" the slave asked.

The short demon tilted his head to look at the slave. "What's it to you? You do what I want you to do."

The slave rolled its eyes. It muttered to itself, "Great. Out of all the demons I coulda ended up with, I get a dick."

Within a second, the slave found himself on the ground with a katana pointed at his neck. The demon gazed at the human coldly. "I would watch what you say, Slave. We demons hear better than your kind."

The slave smirked. "As you wish, Master."

Apparently satisfied for the moment, the demon slid the sword back into its sheath. He turned and kept walking. The slave stumbled to catch up.

_Jeeze, what a temper. I'm gonna end up dead for sure,_ the slave thought.

The demon entered a canvas building that was propped up with sticks. It was a dark, dingy room. It was really small and packed to the bursting with aimless gizmos. A pile of green sludge with eyeballs surged forward on the ground. It eventually formed into what could be taken as a business form, so that it looked more like a humanoid shape than a pile of cow pies.

"Ah, Hiei, it has been a while," the green shape bubbled.

"Cut the small talk, Yaku. Has there been any news on her?" the short demon snapped.

"Ah...Yukina again. That is all you ever seem to care about here. No, there has been no information on the maiden."

"Then, I will ask you to keep trying and will check back soon." A small bag was drawn from seemingly nowhere and thrown onto the desk. The heavy jingle of the demon currency made the creature disperse back to the puddle.

"Come slave," Hiei jerked the rope that bound the human as he walked out the door.

Back in the streets, the slave decided to be daring. "So, who is this Yukina?"

"That is none of your damned business."

"Was she your lover? She ran away, didn't she?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Ah, I see. She was one of your slaves, and a lover, and she left you. She must be worth allot to you to go through so much trouble with the shit pile."

"You'd better quit while you have a head. It is very easy to replace a slave like you and I wont hesitate to do so."

"All right, all right. I still think..." The remark was cut short as the demon made a slash with his sword. The slave managed to duck in the nick of time.

"I said, shut up. I meant it too."

This time, the human got the clue. It followed silently. They were soon out of the city limits. The open farmlands soon gave way into a clustering forest. Hiei stopped at a large gate and took out a brick. He stuck his hand in. A few moments later, the gate swung open on grating hinges.

"I will teach you all of the security precautions I have taken soon. I have more than one slave, so tell me your name," Hiei demanded.

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke," the slave said proudly.

(Note: the Japanese say their last name first. The authoress likes keeping to that custom. An added note is that it is a form of respect to call someone by their first name. Of course, I don't think demons have last names...)

The demon nodded once. He walked through the gate. There wasn't much difference from one side or the other. Inside the gate, the tree's might have even been a little denser, but little else.

Eventually, a large object loomed into view. Yusuke's jaw dropped when he saw it. It was a large castle-like structure the human had only ever seen in textbooks. Layer upon layer of brick formed solid walls. The residence looked dark and foreboding just like the demon that owned it. All it needed was a dark rain cloud, thunder and lightning and it would be the prefect creep-out.

Awestruck, Yusuke asked, "You live there?"

"Yes, I do. And now, you will call this place home as well," Hiei replied coolly.

The demon lead the way to the front door of the gigantic complex. He paused a small, hidden button and the door swung open on its own accord. There was a long black corridor on the other side.

"Watch yourself, Yusuke. There are some obstacles around to keep out invaders."

They passed several of these. Each time, there was a well-hidden switch or lever that shut down the trap. Finally, the two came to a large open chamber. It looked like it should be a banquet hall or something. There were large dusty tapestries on the walls. The floor had a large tiled scene that Yusuke couldn't discern. Hiei ignored the scenery and walked through the center. There was a small flight of stairs around the side of the far wall. These led up a little ways before turning into a long hall.

"So, when are we gonna do it?" Yusuke asked suddenly.

Hiei turned to glare at him. "It?"

"Yeah, you know, sex?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"One of my friends said that demon's were almost always gay. That's what over half of the slaves are for, cuz demon's like human man ass."

"Why? Do you want to have sex?"

"No."

"Then don't bring it up ever again." The demon walked faster.

"Well," Yusuke muttered to himself. "That answered that age old question. I'll have to tell Kirishima that he was wrong."

------------------------

Kuwabara was sitting in the Lord's private room. The human's hair was the definition of "carrot top" and it was fluffy enough to look like the top of a carrot as well. His blue jump suit would explain that he was supposed to be cleaning up the place, but there was a much more interesting thing in that particular room; a painting of a lovely Ice Maiden. Hiei had bought it without explanation, but the slave had fallen in love with the beauty.

For hours on end, Kuwabara would look upon the perfectly designed picture. Of course, once the Master came back, he would go back to his duties. The Ice Maiden was on his mind most of the day, and was in the majority of his dreams.

The door opened with a heavy thunk against the wall. "Kuwabara, what in the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to stay out of this room when I'm not here," Hiei asked.

"Gah, Kuwabara, your here?" Yusuke pointed, astounded.

The other slave was gapping as well. "Urameshi? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I see you know each other. Good, it cuts introductions. Go clean the kitchen, Kuwabara. I'm showing the new slave this place."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, Hiei," Kuwabara muttered before he hurried out of the room.

"He's so worthless. I don't know why I haven't thrown him to the Fukai yet. This is my room. It's off limits unless I tell you to do something in here, so get a good look while you can."

Hiei's room was worse off than the rest of the complex that Yusuke had seen. There was a small bed without any royal furnishings. Next to that was a double drawered storage unit. Yusuke stared at the picture that rested on it. The woman looked like she was about to cry. Ruby eyes were glassing over with unshed tears. She looked downright lonely. With the snowy background, it was a very touching picture. Why would Hiei have such a nice picture lying around like that?

The picture fell over. Yusuke looked up and saw the short demon glaring at him. Hiei had set the drawing face down.

Hiei showed the human through the entire house. On occasion, there was a hidden booby trap, and Yusuke was shown how to disengage it. The slave's thoughts kept trailing to the picture in the Lord's room.

Yusuke couldn't help but wonder about it. Hiei seemed like a real jerk to him, but there was that pretty little picture right by his bed. There might be a little sentimental value with that painting. Maybe it had to do with Yukina. Yusuke shrank away from the thought of asking about that. The last time, he had nearly gotten his head lopped off.

Instead, he decided to ask about a possibly safer matter. "So, how'd you mess up your arm?"

Hiei glanced at him and continued walking. "A demon broke in a couple days ago. The demon, Zeru, was only a basic flame user, so I showed him how you control the flames of Makai (Demon Realm). The estatsu kokoryu ha (Dragon of the Darkness Flame) requires a little something, that's all."

"Estatsu kokoryu ha? I think I've heard about that. I thought that the style had never been truly mastered."

"You heard correctly."

Yusuke shut up. "Defiantly don't piss of the Master," he whispered to himself.

"Don't call me master unless there are other demons around. Master makes it sound like I'm responsible for your life. You take care of yourself and do what I tell you."

"If I don't call you master, what do I call you?"

"You heard Kuwabara. You call me Hiei, just like everyone else."

Chapter 1: END

---------------------

--------------------

Syn: This is normally where the author sits and does her incessant ramblings, but she is a little tied up at the moment, so I will explain. The idea came from the Inu Yasha section of the fanfictions, to tell the truth. There were so many Inu slave fics, that the author decided to pull another anti-cliché and do a Yu Yu one. It was quite interesting watching the inferior mind work.

HD: Ok, that's way more than enough for you! I should disown you for that! Shakes tattered strings at the muse Well, anyway...It was fun working on this. Bee bopping through all of those disks looking for names and techniques. Yaku was the only one that I think was made up in this chap...kinda. There was something that looked like in in the 7th volume of the manga, in the Two Shot where Hiei met up with Kurama. So, that's all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sold into Servitude

Chapter 2

Yusuke had become quite comfortable in the demon's house. He had found out that, despite ideas, some demons would treat their slaves quite decently. Hiei just happened to be one of those kinds. The tri-eyed demon generally ignored the antics of his slaves, mostly letting them do whatever they wanted. They ate on their own whenever they wanted and however much they wanted. Yusuke kept watch at night for any straying demons, but that was his only task. He would stroll about the castle and, on occasion, the estate, during his free time. It was a comfortable place, once you got used to it.

There were only three other slaves in the castle. Kuwabara being one, a quirky blue haired one that stuck to the kitchen, and a quiet slinky one that had shinobi written all over him. The quiet one annoyed Yusuke to no end. Yusuke had been tempted to team up with Kuwabara and take out the shinobi, but he was pretty sure Hiei wouldn't tolerate that.

None of the slaves had really ticked Hiei off, or seen him angry for that matter, and they all silently agreed that they never would.

It was one such time that Yusuke was roaming about the halls when Hiei called. "Slave, get in here. I want to see what your capable of."

"A mock fight?" Yusuke asked as he entered the small room.

"Yes. You need training so that you're up towards my level. If a demon of my status breaks in, you stand between it and its goal. At this point, it will kill you."

"No way! _You'll_ kill me!"

"I say you spar with me slave. What are you supposed to do?"

Yusuke sighed with exasperation. He mumbled, "Spar with you."

"Very good. You shouldn't die, at any rate. You avoided that one attempt easily enough."

"Well, yeah, about that. That was just a lucky...duck. Seriously, that was reflex alone! I probably can't repeat that again."

"You will be able to. Let's start."

As soon as the words had been spoken, Hiei seemed to disappear. The demon smacked Yusuke upside the head with his katana before appearing in front of the disgruntled human.

"Ow, see, Hiei. I told you that was a lucky shot," Yusuke complained.

"That was just to prove your own point. Try that again and I might kill you."

Still muttering complaints among other things, Yusuke stood. The next attack was more successful. Yusuke didn't end up with his face on the floor. He managed, in fact, to avoid being hit completely.

This challenge kept up for a long time. Hiei was too fast for Yusuke to hit, though the human tried numerous times.

Finally, Yusuke threw Hiei off enough that he was able to attack. He pointed his right index finger at the demon lord and shot a blast of blue colored spirit energy at his master. Hiei moved out of the way and the blast ran into the wall.

"Shit!" Yusuke shouted. "Sorry bout that, I just kinda forgot.

Hiei looked at the slave and smirked. "Nice."

Then, he attacked again.

-----------------

Yusuke was practically dying for breath after the practice had been completed. The slave mostly seemed worse off because Hiei didn't have any visible signs of fatigue.

"Where did you learn to use your spirit energy?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke hesitated. "Uh...well, you see...It's a really long story."

"I have a lot of time. Tell."

"Fine. It's like this. When I was at my home, in the Ningenkai (human realm) I died. Everything was so screwed up that I got to come back to life. When I did, I had these strange powers. I probably would be dead again if that old hag hadn't shown up and taught me how to use them." (Sorry, it doesn't sound like Yu-chan. Why call him Yu-chan? That was what Kato's sister called him...I'm kinda sick right now, so don't expect allot.)

"Hn. So I have an undead walking slave."

"Hey, I'm fully alive here! I just was dead for a while, that's all."

"Whatever. Don't ever shoot that thing for show again. The only time you should is when you are alone and about to die. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Yusuke replied in a wistful tone indicating that he probably wouldn't listen. "But, hey. I was kinda wonderin'. What kinds of freaks make up the demon nation?"

"If you are talking about the system, I can tell you this: there's no limit on who you were, just that you have enough power or enough money to live through anything."

"Like, for example...?"

"If you want to know about something you should ask instead of beating around the bush."

"All right, fine. How did you become a demon lord?"

"I started off as an outcast and a thief, gained enough artifacts and experience to move up the chain. It's quite common for a demon lord to have a background like that."

"Oh, I see. So then..."

"I would suggest you stop prying. You stick your nose where it doesn't belong and I'll cut it off for you."

Yusuke's mouth snapped shut.

"You need to learn some proper etiquette."

"What the hell?"

"Got it? There is a check next week, and you had better be presentable for it. Botan will teach you."

"What? Why me?"

"Because it got embarrassing taking Kuwabara."

-----------------------

Botan was the slave in the kitchen. Yusuke spent five days relearning how to behave around the high officials in the demon conglomerate (what I'm gonna call the lords when they meet) and other such things that he learned at the slave school.

The bubbly girl had to stay forever in the kitchens, keeping foods frying and such, among keeping Kuwabara from eating everything. Yusuke was always bored.

In the Ningenkai, they learned everything about serving demons on top of other, more boring topics like geography and math, reading and writing. It was bad enough when Takanaka taught it, but Botan added such a cheerful air to everything, it seemed to ruin the subject.

But, finally, Yusuke was ready. At least, he hoped he was, because it might mean the difference between life and death.

Chapter 2: END

----------------------

----------------------

Du du du dun

Syn Explains: This time, the author is way too sick to do anything, even explain this chapter. How she actually managed to even write it is beyond anything humanly comprehensible. She will be better for the next chapter, (and before this is posted) so don't worry.

Kato (Yu-chan) mentioned earlier, but not really is Angel Sanctuary. If you like this fic (or if this fic ain't morbid enough for ya!) HD would defiantly prescribe this Manga. If you see the DVD on sale at Suncoast (Why?) buy it. It got HD hooked into buying the manga... She doesn't own it outside of that either!

There was just a little bit of stuff to comment on in this chapter after that. A touch on Hiei's life in this fic, and a little on Yusuke too, but the next chapter will be coming soon and quite hilarious!


	3. Chapter 3

Sold into Servitude

Chapter 3

"Ah, Hiei. It's been a while since I've seen you. You got a new slave? How have you been?" a red haired demon commented. The demon had emerald eyes that seemed to take in every little detail. Yusuke thought that demon looked like a woman.

Hiei nodded in acknowledgement. "Kurama looks like you've been doing well. Of course, who wouldn't with their mother watching out for them." The last sentence was said quietly.

"Yes. Sorry to cut this short, but there are some last-minute preparations that I need to see to. If you'll excuse me," With Hiei's consent, the red head walked away. An older human woman bowed respectfully before following.

"If you'll excuse my asking, Master, who was that?" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama. He was one of those thief demons for the longest time. He got powerful enough to become one of us before he was almost killed. He possessed a human in your dimension, and lived there for sixteen years, but now he's back. That woman was his human mother. He's Yomi's right hand man, now."

"Well, that explains a lot," the slave replied with fake heavy sarcasm.

The demon lord led his slave around. Many demons stopped to talk casually with Hiei, though many did the talking while Hiei answered questions. The weirdest thing was that almost every single demon started off with the comment "You got a new slave" within the first couple sentences.

After several hours (and several life threats from Hiei) later, the demon conglomeration held the official meeting. Hiei sat towards the back of the room, three chairs from the last. Yusuke stood quietly behind, noticing that it was very difficult to hear anything from the front of the room, where it appeared the major lords were conversing amongst themselves and other demons.

"Are those..." Yusuke started, nodding toward the big group.

"The ones in charge of the entire Makai population, yes. Yomi is the tallest one, Mukuro is the one under all of those rags, and Raizen is the last," Hiei muttered.

Yusuke couldn't help but stare. Yomi, the tall Demon Lord (note the caps, it's cuz it's a proper title. Not like when I'm referring to Hiei, cuz he's just a low ranking officer...), had his eyes closed. He looked vaguely in the direction of whoever was talking, but that was all. He had prominent fleshy horn looking things sticking out of both sides of his forehead. His attire was a rich looking fabric in a casual style.

Mukuro was, as Hiei described, completely clad from head to toe. That demon wasn't allowing anyone to see anything about himself except for one eye that was abnormally large with a tiny pupil. Yusuke sensed the greatest repulsion from this one.

Raizen was a slim, muscular Demon Lord. He went topless to show off his great form. There were odd dark markings tattooed in swirling patterns across Raizen's chest, shoulders and the left side of his face. His long, unruly, silvery hair was held back from his face by a light yellow headband.

As Yusuke finished his analysis on the Demon Lords, Raizen looked his way with an odd smirk. Yusuke stumbled back, but quickly dropped his gaze as any slave has to when confronted with a high ranked demon.

When all of the demon lords had taken their seats, the three Lords stood. All of the demons that were conversing quietly fell silent.

Yomi spoke. "We thank all of you for coming. With the pleasantries done, let's get down to business..."

Hiei rolled his eyes and leaned his head on the elbow he was resting on the table. "And now it gets boring."

"What are they talking about up there, anyway?" Yusuke whispered.

"They've been discussing this for centuries. Weather or not demons should be allowed to eat humans."

"And...how do you think about that?" Yusuke was almost afraid to know.

"I don't care. If demons want to eat their slaves, that's fine by me. If they don't, that works for them."

Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief. It sounded like Hiei was partially against eating humans. The young human continued to look around the room. He saw another demon who wasn't paying attention. That demon had aqua hair and goldish hues. His slave sat right next to him. The demon's hand rested somewhat protectively on the slave's arm. His slave was extremely tall and lanky and sat as if he were paying attention and absorbing the boring rabble. There was something hidden in the depths of his dark eyes, a dark power.

Yusuke hissed, "What's up with them?"

Hiei laughed quietly. "That's one of the demons you talked about earlier."

"Which time do you..." Yusuke watched in horrid fascination as the demon leaned over and lightly kissed the dark haired slave. "Ah, that's so gross," Yusuke muttered as he turned his head.

"As you can see, Itsuki prefers to eat his..." Hiei whispered sarcastically, glaring at the explicit display.

Trying to distract himself, Yusuke continued to look around. "Ewww, is that even demon?" he hissed.

Hiei looked. The demon was extremely fat with sausage-like fingers that were encased in expensive metal rings and held a cigar. His head was misshapen, like a football with an enormous lump on top.

"Even humans can become demons. If you have enough power or money, you can do anything. Tarukane, that's him, was so rich of a human, he bought his life with money. Quite disgusting."

"That was once human?" Yusuke made a gagging noise as he continued on his way.

He saw a tall, demon with a blue Mohawk. He had several sexy women (mostly demons) hanging off of his arms, but his eyes were focused several seats away where a stunning female demon was.

Another one caught Yusuke's momentary attention. He could feel a demonic aura from a man that looked like the American movie star Arnold Schwarzenegger shades and all. He was also catching some high-powered auras from the people around that demon, including the growth on his shoulder.

"The Toguro brothers," Hiei whispered when asked. "A demon with enough strength to have demons as slaves. Best not to mess with him. Truthfully though, he is one of the weakest ones among us." (After all, Toguro was only a B-class...)

Not seeing anything else really worth asking about, Yusuke continued again. He stopped when he spotted a very young, pretty female slave. This slave had an almost plain look to her, with short frizzy brown hair, and large brown eyes. Yusuke couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Suddenly, she sneezed. Her owner, was a very dashing, longhaired demon with sapphire hues, turned and smacked her, hissing, "I told you to be quiet, Slave!"

Yusuke was infuriated. No one else seemed to care that someone had just gotten hit. No one seemed to care that the woman was close to tears because she couldn't hold in a single sneeze.

"Hey, buster, what'd ya do that for?" Yusuke shouted.

All of the demons turned to look. All they saw was a stupid human walking forward as if he were somebody.

Hiei put his head in his hand. That stupid human was going to get himself killed.

Yusuke stopped by the female slave. He glared at the demon in front of him and received an equally threatening glance in return.

"Are you trying to talk to me, human?"

The rest of the conglomeration was silent with anticipation.

"Hell yeah, I'm talkin' to you. Why the hell did you just smack her?"

"She disobeyed a direct order. She is grateful I don't have her for dinner tonight."

"What the hell? You'd eat someone just because she sneezed. If you haven't noticed, those are natural. Holding something like a sneeze in is like...trying to stop a fart. You just can't do it."

"And...you think we care, _Slave_."

"I don't give a rat ass weather or not you care. It's just fuckin wrong!"

Something made contact with Yusuke's head. Seeing stars, the slave fell over. Hiei slid his sheathed sword back to where it belonged.

The short demon made a small bow to the violent demon. "I apologize, Aita. He is a new slave and not well versed in etiquette," Hiei said.

Yusuke stood, swaying slightly. He checked to make sure his skull wasn't broken. Satisfied, he took a couple steps back.

"You would do well to teach him before bringing him, Hiei. I should have his head for that." As emphasis, Aita made a swipe at Yusuke's head. Hiei caught the demon's fist.

"I would ask that you lay off. I will punish my own slave as I see fit."

"As will I."

"Many apologies." Again Hiei made a fake mocking bow. He went back to his seat and motioned for the meeting to continue. Yusuke was hot on his heals for retreat.

"You speak rashly again, and I'll kill you, spirit energy or no," Hiei whispered to Yusuke.

Yusuke shivered at the promise of death. He swore off looking at women then and there. At least, at that place.

Chapter 3: END

--------------------------

-------------------------

HD: Ok, well, sorry about that, to those of you who were disgusted with the Itsuki/ Sensui thing. I like Itsuki and I wanted to at least mention him, even though he probably wont be in this fic...this is probably his first and only appearance...cries Kurama too!

Unfortunately, many of the other demons will be making planned appearances. Bleah.

I only have so much planned, but it all focuses around Hiei and Yusuke I have no time to fit anyone else that I like in! But, I have a secret plan for much later! Mwahaha! You'll have to wait to find out though.

Ok, well...the thing about the demons eating humans, that's part of the series. One of the long standing arguments between Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen was about eating people. Many demons sustain life by living off human flesh. Yomi was the neutral ground, Raizen (who had fallen in love with a human) gave up eating humans, and Mukuro was all for the widespread massacre of the human race...

The made up demon in this one, Keiko's master Aita. I made him up. He's not going to be in it much, but...I have some small plans. And...yup.

As stated above, Mukuro, Raizen, and Yomi are part of the series, just the last arc. Even the part about Kurama becoming Yomi's right hand man happened...Sorry for all the T.V. watchers who don't know what I'm talking about!

I like the way that some of the transfers happened. Like Tarukane, and Toguro...Still, not a lot that's completely relevant, just some...stuff...


End file.
